


Vampire Zodiac

by Trace_Carter



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, original zodiart character, semi-villain OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: Sometimes the stars align a certain way and a people are guided to meet in an unexpected way.  two who have been hurt by humans are brought together and find friends that help them grow beyond their pasts and pain.Hoshi ni negai wo...
Relationships: Akashiya Moka/Original Character(s), Kuruno Kurumu/Original Character(s), Shirayuki Mizore/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Vampire Zodiac

A lone school bus drove down a country road in Hokkaido, the lone passenger sitting in the back reading a book to keep him busy. As the bus approached a tunnel, the driver turned toward the teen riding his bus to say something.

“You sure you’re prepared kiddo?” asked the driver with eyes that seemed to glow under the shade of his hat, “Yokai Academy is a scaaary place.”

“Heh,” chuckled the teen, whose name was Kazi Carter, as he pulled a red and gold object out of his pocket, “I can handle it.”

“If you say so kid,” said the bus driver as the vehicle entered the tunnel, plunging them into darkness, save for the headlights and the bus’s internal lights.

The bus drove through the darkness for a moment before emerging on the other side of the tunnel, revealing a very different landscape. Gone was the beautiful Japanese countryside, and in its place was a forest of skeletal trees that looked like it belonged in a fantasy novel as the forest surrounding the dark lord’s castle. As the teen got off at the stop, which happened to be marked by a rather creepy scarecrow, he looked out at a literal red sea that reminded him of an ocean of blood and chuckled.

“He wasn’t kidding,” muttered the teen as he began his walk through the forest path, “not anything I can’t handle though.”

As the teen walked, he pulled the red and black device out of his pocket and began tossing it up and down casually as he walked. He had been hesitant to come here, even though had always felt out of place in the human world, but something told him that he might like it here.

Suddenly the teen heard the sound of a bicycle and a feminine voice yelling, “LOOK OUT!” causing him to stop and turn just in time to get a bike tire to the face as bicycle came barreling out of the trees with a girl with bright pink hair riding it.

“Gah!” cried out Kazi as he was knocked to the ground by the bike as the girl riding it landed on his chest, “What was the number of that truck?”

“I’m really sorry,” said the girl as she dusted herself off and knelt by Kazi, “I’m a bit anemic so I got dizzy.”

“No,” said Kazi as he shook his head, “it’s alright. I’m just a bit winded from that. No harm done.”

“I’m really sorry,” the girl said again before she froze, seeing a trickle of crimson liquid trail down the teen’s face from a shallow cut on his forehead, “you’re bleeding…”

“Yeah, it’s just a scratch,” shrugged Kazi, “don’t worry about it.”

“I’m so sorry,” said the girl as she leaned toward the boy almost in a trance, “I can’t control myself sometimes.”

Kazi’s eyes widened as the attractive pinkette leaned closer and closer, her lips getting closer to his.

“You see,” said the girl as she opened her mouth, revealing fangs, “I’m a vampire.”

The pink-haired girl bit down on Kazi’s neck and began to drink some of his blood, causing the teen to yelp in surprise at the action.

“Wh-what the…?” said Kazi in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” said the girl as she pulled away, “sometimes I can’t resist. You don’t hate vampires, do you?”

“Well a vampire is hardly the strangest thing I’ve ever seen,” said Kazi as he rubbed his neck, where the holes left by the girl’s teeth were closing, “so I’d say that’s a no. I’m Kazi Carter. What’s your name?”

“I’m Moka Akashiya,” said the girl with a smile as the two of them got to their feet, “it’s nice to meet you, Kazi-kun.”

“Well,” said Kazi, “shall we head off and find out what this new school has in store for us?”

“Sure,” said Moka with a smile and the two of them continued on the forested path to the new school.

xXsceneXx

A while later, after attending orientation in the school auditorium, Kazi found himself sitting in a classroom as a woman with strawberry blond hair that hat two tufts sticking up that resembled feline ears talked about the school he had found himself in.

“Welcome everyone to Yokai Academy,” said the woman, “my name is Nekonome Shizuka, and I will be your Homeroom teacher. Now, as I’m sure all of you know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters to learn to interact with humans peacefully. That being said, I want all of you to remember that revealing your true monster form is prohibited on school grounds, so please try to keep to your human forms.”

If Kazi was surprised at that, he didn’t show it, in fact, he seemed almost eager to be here in a school full of monsters, but before he could ask a question on his mind, another student beat him to it…though he might not have phrased it the same way

“Oi Sensei,” said a muscular teen with a long tongue, “why do we need to learn to coexist with those humans? Why can’t we just eat the males and have our way with the females?”

“Oh no,” said Shizuka cheerily, “humans easily outnumber Yokai, so living peacefully is the best option. Besides, humans are strictly forbidden from even setting foot on this campus. Any human found on campus would be immediately executed.”

‘ _She can really deliver grim statements with a smile,_ ’ mused Kazi mentally.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar pinkette walked in, catching the attention of all the males in the room.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” said Moka, “I got a bit lost after orientation.”

The pink-haired vampire seemed ignorant to the lustful comments the rest of the boys were making as they took in her beauty, but she perked up as soon as she saw a familiar face sitting in the classroom.

“Kazi!” exclaimed Moka as she rushed over and hugged him, “we’re in the same class! Isn’t that great!”

The male students shot jealous glares at Kazi as Moka pulled away and smiled at her friend. Kazi heard them whispering enviously about how they wished they could be in Kazi’s position.

“Well,” smiled Nekonome, “if you could take a seat behind Carter-san, then we can continue.”

Moka blushed slightly and took her seat, allowing the teacher to continue for the day.

xXsceneXx

Later, during lunch, Kazi and Moka were relaxing on the grounds as Kazi ate from a bento and Moka drank from a can of tomato juice.

“So Moka,” said Kazi, “I have to say, you don’t look like the typical vampire.”

“Oh,” said Moka as she pointed to the cross hanging from a choker on her neck, “that’s because of this Rosary. It seals away my scary Vampire half.”

“Well that’s a relief,” said Kazi, but before he could say any more, the large student from earlier arrived to interrupt them.

“Yo,” said the student, “the name’s Saizou Komiya. What’s a babe like you doing with a loser like this?”

“Excuse me?” asked Kazi in irritation as he raised an eyebrow, but Saizou ignored him.

“How about you spend some time with a real man?” asked Saizou, “What do you say?”

“I’m spending time with my friend,” said Moka, “come on, Kazi-kun, let’s go.”

With that, the pinkette grabbed Kazi’s arm and dragged him off, nearly dislocating the limb in the process, leaving a fuming Saizou behind. Once they were a ways off, Moka came to a stop and Kazi massaged his shoulder.

“Sorry,” said Moka, “he just irked me.”

“You have quite the grip, Akashiya-san,” said Kazi, “but I completely understand. I wanted to deck him one good.”

“Yeah,” said Moka, “say Kazi-kun, what was your life like before coming here?”

“Actually,” said Kazi, “I attended a human school before coming here.”

“I did too,” said Moka, “humans are the worst.”

That took the teen by surprise and he glanced at the pinkette as she continued to talk.

“At the school I went to,” said Moka, “everyone was so mean to me. They made fun of me because I thought I was a Vampire. Humans are terrible.”

“Yeah,” said Kazi with a grimace, “when I was there, I always felt out of place and was mercilessly teased and bullied because I was different. I always hated humans because of that. They are filled with darkness and hate and will lead themselves to their own demise.”

“But now we’re here,” said Moka as she leaned into him, “a place where there aren’t any humans around.”

“Yup,” said Kazi, “here we aren’t misfits, just friends.”

Moka smiled and leaned in more…before biting his neck again to drink his blood, getting an indignant squawk from the male teen.

“Sorry,” apologized Moka once she had pulled away, “I couldn’t resist. You just taste so good. I think I might be addicted.”

“Please don’t make a habit of this,” deadpanned Kazi, but before Moka could respond, a figure barreled through the trees and knocked Kazi to the ground.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve thinking you can brush me off like that, bitch,” growled Saizou as he flexed his knuckles, “now that we’re far enough from campus, I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

“Get away from me!” yelled Moka as she tried to shove the bigger teen away, but his strength coupled with his considerable bulk allowed him to resist the attempt, allowing him to lift her off the ground by the front of her uniform.

“Not so tough now, are you?” laughed Saizou, “Since we’re far enough from the school, maybe I’ll show you just how strong I am!”

Saizou’s body then began to grow as his muscles expanded and his skin turned gray and leathery, until he towered over Moka in his now revealed Monster form. The teen laughed as he tossed Moka to the ground, looming over her with a sinister grin.

“ **Now I’m gonna make you my woman,** ” laughed Saizou, “ **one way or another.** ”

As Saizou moved closer, a stone bounced off his head, causing him to turn and see Kazi walking forward with a _pissed_ look on his face.

“You really must have rocks for brains,” growled Kazi as he walked up, “that is if there even _is_ anything in that space between your ears. First you knock me down, then you threaten my friend? I’m going to give you one chance to run before I pound you into the dirt.”

“ **You really think you can?** ” laughed Saizou as he pushed Kazi into Moka, but as the teen got up, he inadvertently snagged Moka’s Rosario, pulling it off its chain and releasing a powerful blast of Yokai energy.

Both students turned and saw Moka rise up as her hair became silver and her body gained a more mature figure. The power released turned the sky red as the transformed Vampire glanced at a now nervous Saizou.

“ **You wanted to make me your woman?** ” asked Moka in a mocking tone, “ **Maybe you’ll want to show me how tough you are, big boy? If you’re man enough that is.** ”

Before Saizou could respond, Kazi put an arm out in front of Moka to block her, an icy glare directed at the transformed male student, “No, he’s mine. I already call dibs on kicking his ass.”

“ **Oh?** ” asked Moka as she raised an eyebrow, “ **You want to order me around?** ”

“I just called dibs on kicking his ass,” said Kazi as he pulled the red and gold device out of his pocket, “and I promise I’ll follow through. You showed me your true form, so here’s mine.”

Kazi held out the item in his hand and pressed a bright red button on it, causing a black miasma to cover him, illuminated by several glowing lights in a formation that resembled the Leo stellar constellation, before the miasma faded to reveal his new form, a humanoid beast that resembled a lion somewhat, clad in white and gold armor with the lights now serving as jewels set in the same pattern.

“ **So ugly,** ” growled Kazi as he walked up to Saizou in his new form, “ **am I tough enough for you now? Or is the big bad monster nothing but a scared little mouse?** ”

“ **I’ll show you scared!** ” roared Saizou as he threw a punch at Kazi’s new form with his massive fist, but the transformed teen simply raised his clawed hand and caught the punch, the impact causing the air to ripple from the force.

“ **What the…?** ” exclaimed Saizou in surprise at his attack being stopped.

“ **Oh?** ” mocked the transformed Kazi, “ **I’m still waiting. Or did you mean you’d show me _you_ scared? In any case, it’s my turn.**”

Gripping Saizou’s fist so he couldn’t escape, Kazi buried his armored fist into the teen’s massive gut, causing his eyes to widen in pain before staggering back as the transformed teen released his fist. Kazi didn’t let up on the attack, slamming more punches into the larger monster, forcing him backwards and to his knees, before knocking him on his back with a kick to the head.

“ **Come on!** ” laughed the transformed Kazi as he picked Saizou up by the collar and threw him through a tree, “ **I thought you were supposed to be a big strong monster? I guess you’re just second rate.** ”

“ **Shut up!** ” roared Saizou as he tried to rush the transformed teen, but all he got for his trouble was a backhand that shattered his jaw and sent him sprawling across the ground.

“ **Tch,** ” scoffed Kazi, “ **You’re nothing special. Do what you want with him Moka-san, I’ve had my pound of flesh.** ”

“ **Indeed,** ” said Moka coolly as she walked up to a cowering Saizou, “ **though punishing one as pathetic as you is barely worth my time.** ”

A flutter of what felt almost like hope ignited within the beaten teen as he suddenly now felt that he might not have to be beaten like this twice.

“ **But then again,** ” mused Moka, “ **you thought so highly of yourself that you thought you could make me yours.** ”

And with that the hope died and was replaced with dread as the Vampire loomed over him.

“ **KNOW YOUR PLACE!** ” yelled Moka as she slammed a powerful kick into Saizou’s prone form, sending him flying away, before turning to Kazi, “ **As for you…** ”

“ **What?** ” growled Kazi defiantly as Moka walked over.

“ **You intrigue me, and my other self is quite fond of you, so you get a pass,** ” she said as she picked up her Rosario. Walking away, Moka turned and gave one last piece of advice before snapping it on, “ **Just don’t get too full of yourself.** ”

“ **Fine,** ” said Kazi as he returned to normal and caught Moka as she reverted to her sealed self.

“Kazi?” asked Moka.

“I’m here,” said Kazi with a small smile, “after all, what are friends for?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m sure some of you are wondering why the Leo Zodiarts switch is in the hands of a teen considering its owner is space dust now (literally), but I have two very good reasons. One, there are only so many constellations in the sky and we’ve seen people almost ascend from Zodiarts to Horoscopes, so it isn’t outside the realm of possibility for a switch user to evolve his switch to become a second Leo. And before anyone says that only those exposed to The Hole’s Cosmic Energy can become Switchers, I have that covered in his upcoming backstory. And finally, second, this is a fanfic. It isn’t supposed to be canon all the way.


End file.
